Big Hero 6 With A Twist
by Pandahawaiian123
Summary: Goes through the whole movie with Tadashi alive, awkwardness and...wait, Hiro's a girl? Fem!Hiro
1. Chapter 1

In the bustling city of Sanfransokyo, it seemed that the light never faded. Around each corner, there was always a light, luminating anyones way. It seemed as if it would never sleep, just like New Yorkthai. In the dark alleyways there were always fights that broke out. Either fighting to get your bag back, or out of anger. But there was a type of fighting style that stood out the most. Bot fighting. It is exactly what it sounds like. People all across Sanfransokyo come to this joint just to see if their bot will win, and they will earn a heafty amount of money.

* * *

><p>A flickering light stood over the small arena. Each side of the arena sat each contestant. On one side, was a punk looking girl, with dyed bright pink hair. The other side had an older, pudgy Asian looking man named Yama. He of course, had a smug look on his face, as he sent the girls robot down. A pretty Asian women came by after the battle, walking through the small arena.<p>

"And the winner is…Yama!" she announced. Some in the crowds were cheering, others groaning or booing. Yama stood up with a smug look on his face.

"Who is next? Who has the guts to stand in the ring with Little Yama!" shouted the man, picking up his robot and looking around the audience for any potiential competitors. All those who wanted to try and compete, either hid their robots, or broke them right then and there.

"C-Can I try?" croaked a small voice. Out stepped a young boy, but with rather…girlish features, but the mop of unruly hair covered most of his face. He held out a small robot in his hand. "I m-made it myself," he said. Yama took one look-no glanced, at the pathetic looking robot, and started booming with laughter. The audience joined in. "Beat it kid, house rules. You gotta pay to play," said the female announcer, as she waved the tray to emphasize on it. "Oh, well, is this enough?" asked the boy. He pulled out a ball of crumbled cash and showed it to her.

"What's your name, little boy?" asked Yama, threateningly.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada," said Hiro nervously. His voice seemed to have not drop, for it sounded almost like a girls voice.

"Prepare your bot, _Zero_," said Yama smugly, as he put his own money onto the tray, and Hiro did as well. They both took their places at the end of the arena, and the fight began.

Well all in all, Hiro lost his first fight.

"What? Wait that was my first fight. Can I try again?" he pleaded. Yama laughed.

"No one likes a sore loser little boy. Go home," chuckled Yama, as he reached for the money on the tray.

"Wait, I got more money!" said Hiro, showing his roll of cash. Yama glaned at him,a dn put more money on the tray. Hiro did as well. The announcer put the umbrella in the centre.

"Fighters ready?" she yelled. Not waiting for a response, she yelled, "Fight!"

Hiro pressed a few buttons, and back came together his robot.

"Okay Megabot,," said Hiro as he extended his controller. "Destroy,," he said in a lower tone, with a smirk on his face. Megabots kid painted face, turned from cheerful to mad. Megabot moved fast around Yama's robot. Going all over the place that Yama could not pinpoint it's correct place. Megabot first started with Little Yama's arms, then moved to punching its head, until it flew off. Hiro sat there, looking rather bored, as he pressed only a few buttons, and Megabot did incredible things. Once done, Megabots face turned cheerful again, and took a bow. The announcer held the tray infront of Hiro.

"No more Little Yama," said Hiro in a fake pouty tone, as he took the cash.

Yama was flabbergasted. His expression turned from utter shock to mad and angry. He stalked up to Hiro, until Hiro's back was aginst the wall, outside.

"No one beats Yama!" the said person bellowed in Hiro's face. Hiro cringed at how close he was. Yama turned around to the men behind him. "Fella's teach him a lesson," he said, and walked away. Hiro smiled nervously.

"Hey fella's. Let's talk about this!," said HIro in a wavering voice. Then a bright light came at the end of the alleyway. There came separating the group from Hiro on a mopead, was Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's older brother. "Hiro! Get on!" said Tadashi. Hiro looked elated.

"Tadashi!" he smiled, and climbed on the back of the mopead. Tadashi took a fistful of Hiro's hair, and ripped it off.

Yes, everyone.

Hiro Hamada was wearing a wig.

He is a She.

Hiro's hair came tumbling out. Her hair reached just below her waist, but lets pay not attention to that. Tadashi, practically slammed the helmet on his sisters head, and spead up.

"Good timing too!" said Hiro, in her higher pitched voice. She wrapped her hand around his torso, burying her face in his back, signifying she was giving him a hug. Tadashi smilled, and patted her hand, but then realized that this was her way to get off the hook. Hiro turned around, seeing her robot, and held out her hand for it, as it jumped in it.

"Are you okay? Asked Tadashi worriedly.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you hurt?"

"Nope, well if you didn't come, I would have been.

"They didn't…touch you did they?" Tadashi asked , already feeling a rage growing inside him.

"No they didn't even breath on me," replied Hiro.

"Then what were you thinking!" said Tadashi outraged. He began hitting her helmet with his free hand.

"Ow!" exclaimed Hiro.

Tadashi turned back, seeing the end of the alleyway a dead one.

"You graduated highschool when you were 13, and _this_ is what you're doing?" asked Tadashi. Seeing the guys from earlier in a group ahead of them, he made a quick plan.

"Hold on!" yelled Tadashi to Hiro, as he went to the planks at the side. Hiro's small arms tightened around his torso.

"You're going to get yourself killed or arrested one day, y'know that?" said Tadashi to Hiro, as they sped away from the group behind them.

"Bot fighting is NOT illegal! And I keep earning some good money! THERE IS NOTHING TO STOP ME NOW MY DEAR BROTHER!" yelled out Hiro as she pulled out a wad of cash. But then Tadashi came to a halt. There in front of them was the police.

"Oh no," said Tadashi.

They were truly screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So I decided to do it! The whole movie, with a female Hiro! I won't write some parts either because I can't hear them clearly from the movie, or I'm just too lazy, or I don't know the right words to use. I will be keeping Hiro's personality the same, and Tadashi WILL live, because someone's gotta be overprotective of her. Alrght see ya guys! **

***Brofist***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey guys! A new chapter awaits you! Thanks you SO SO SO much for all the follows, and favourites and reviews! They helped me a lot!**

* * *

><p>Tadashi was put in handcuffs and was charged with illegal underage driving, and no license for his moped. He was placed across the hall from Hiro. From what Hiro could see, there was no on in her womens cell, but then again, this was for the minors. Tadashi's cell on the other hand was crowded with burly men with angry expressions. Hiro nervously smiled at Tadashi and gave a small wave as Tadashi just glared at her through the cell bars.<p>

Once bailed out, they both saw their Aunt Cass outside, nervously waiting for them and biting her nails.

"Hi Aunt Cass," said Tadashi as he and Hiro were walking out. Aunt Cass ran to her niece and nephew.

"Are you guys okay? Tell me your okay," asked Aunt Cass, as she embraced them both.

"We're fine Aunt Cass," said Hiro.

"Good," then Aunt Cass took the two by their ears and pulled them to the car, "Then what were you two knuckle heads thinking?!" she exclaimed. The drive home was rather silent, until Aunt Cass let her anger out. Both sibling were rubbing their injured ears as she said it. "For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you…" and that was the start of her rant. Even as they got out of the car, she was still ranting to herself.

"…Do I know anything about children? No! Should I read some books about parenting? Probably! Where was I going with this? I had a point," she exclaimed. Hiro and Tadashi were behind her.

"Sorry," apologized Tadashi.

"We love you Aunt Cass," said HIro a tad nervously. Aunt Cass yelled in her face, "Well, I love you too!"

Unlocking the door, Aunt Cass went straight the baking goods, and took a donut.

"I had to close up the shop early, and on Poetry Night!," said Aunt Cass, turning back to the Hamada siblings. She tooka bite out of her donut. "See?", she pointed to the donut, "Stress eating," she confirmed. She walked away mumbling to herself, as Hiro and Tadashi were sent to their shared room.

Upstairs in their bedroom, Hiro jumped onto her computer, looking for more bot fights.

"You're going to have to make that up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything up in the café," stated Tadashi, while walking to his bed to put down his jacket.

"I know. I will. For sure," said Hiro absentmindly.

"And I hope you learned your lesson," said Tadashi as he walked over to his sister.

"Absolutely," said Hiro, turning around to face him.

"Your going bot fighting again, aren't you," confirmed Tadashi. Hiro just rolled her eyes, and grabbed her robot.

"There's a fight across town. If I run, I can make it." Said Hiro as she hopped off her chair. Tadashi grabbed her shoulders, turned her towards him and bent down to her height.

"When are you going to do something with that big brain of yours?" asked Tadashi as he tapped on her forehead. Hiro swatted his hand away.

"What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?" she asked, with slight annoyance.

"Unbelievable. Ugh, what would Mom and Dad say,?" asked Tadashi, as he wipped his face with his hand.

"I don't know. They're gone. They died when I was 3, remember?" said Hiro, as she walked away. Tadashi made a quick plan up in his head.

"Hey," he said to Hiros retreating back. He tossed her the spare helmet from his moped. "I'll give you a ride there," he confirmed.

"Wow, for reals?" asked Hiro, still shocked he said yes. Tadashi picked up his keys.

"Well, someone's gotta watch over you, and make sure no one touches you" said Tadashi, as he and Hiro headed out.

"Will you let that go?" said a slightly annoyed Hiro. Tadashi just laughed at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! I am typing this and it's 7 pm, but school is starting soon, so I have to get my sleep schedule back in order. But, bear with me on this one. I had to change the dialogue a bit cuz where I'm watching it, it's not DVD, so the dialogue isn't very clear. But anyways, love you all sooooooo much! **

***Brofist* **


	3. The REAL author

**Hey there everyone! So, imma be honest with you, I'm not 'Squidney'. Nope, I'm Mckenna. 'Squidney' or Sydney as her name is, is my younger sister with an ULTIMATE passion for writing. SO I let her use my account to post anything she wants. So, at school we had this presentaion about being safe online, and the women said for us to do web searchs about ourselves. So I did my real name (which I will not tell) and then my pen name. And I went to images and found something interesting. I found a picture of Connor, and when I clicked on it, it brang me to this website called...I am so angry I cannot say it. But it's for the worst fanfics ever penned. Infuriated but curious, I scrolled down to see what this 'Guest' said about my sisters fanfic. She practically bashed on about how BAD the fanfic was. It was so bad to the point that I was blinded with anger. So I decided to cool off and go for a walk. When I came back, I found my sis in the basement, where the computer is, CRYING her eyes out. I asked what happened, and I saw the website about the bashing of the fanfic she wrote. She was sobbing so much, my heart felt like it was ripped out of my body. My sister is 10 years old, and thinks she is an AMZING writer. She is! Trust me! I'm the one who introduced her to and Assassins Creed! So, if that guest is out there reading this, let me tell you and quote one of my favourite authors...**

**GROW SOME BALLS AND FIGHT ME BRO! YOU MADE MY BABY SISTER CRY HER EYES OUT AND GIVE UP ON WRITING! You may be like "Well, if she's gonna be a writer, then she has to get used to the hate and critism on her books," and bullshit like that. Yeah, I know. But thats when she's OLDER and more mature! She is just a 10 year old girl! **

**I am sorry I never told you guys the truth. I am the one who wrote the Big Hero ^ fanfics, but My sis is always there to write the rest, so she just signs her name and not mine or ours together. I really apologize for my rant, but I just wanna rip that persons eyeballs outso they can't read. If you wanna know the website, go to google, google image my name, click the one with two anime characters kissing, in the suggestion box, click the pic of the guy in a white hood. There. That's what it's all about. All about my sisters fic. I WILL keep this story up because it's for my sister, and I intend to keep it up for her. Again, I am REALLY sorry I never said I was the real author. Don't worry, Big Hero 6 with a Twist will be updated tomorrow on Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Posting it on all my stories. Bye for now!**

***Brofist***

**-M**

**P.S: yes, my sis watches Pewds XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Mckenna here! You know who I love most in the world? **

**You Guys!**

**With all the reviews from all my stories and the PM's, it really helped me calm down and it made my sister wanna write again! She is a bit traumatized because it was her first time getting a full page of hate on her story, but she is slowly getting back into writing. Even if it's been a day, it has been many hours for her to think. She says that she wants to take down MYSTERIOUS HOODED MAN (MY VERSION) because she wants to make a re-do of it. Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews and PM's! And here is you chapter as promised.**

**I do not own Big Hero 6**

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute! Tadashi the bot fight is THAT way! What are we doing here at your nerd school?" exclaimed Hiro from behind Tadashi. Stopping in front of Tadashi's school, said person got off his moped.<p>

"I just gotta grab something. Besides, you haven't seen my office have you?" asked Tadashi, motioning for his sister to go in with him. Once inside, Hiro started complaining once again.

"But you said we could go to the bot fight Nii-saan!" said Hiro. Tadashi looked at her and saw her do the puppy eyes. Tadashi ran a hand over his face.

"Don't do that Hiro. Don't bring in the puppy eyes and the whole 'Nii-saan' thing!" said Tadashi, though it was kind of muffled due to his hand covering his face. Hiro giggled.

"Well _sorry Nii-saan_, but I just really wanted to go to the bot fight and not your stupid-" her sentence was cut short when they entered the lab. Hiro's eyes immediately filled with excitement and wonder. Tadashi looked over to her and chuckled at her face. Then something whipped past her, startling her. Someone on a bike whipped past her and was a few feet away from her at a station for the student. Hiro walked over to the station and started to examine the pieces.

"Woah, Electro Mag Suspension?" said Hiro as she waved her hand through the tire.

"Hey," said a voice behind her. Hiro turned around and saw a woman with a helmet on.

"Who are you?" she asked, a tad rude I might add. Tadashi came up behind Hiro and introduced her.

"Hiro, this is Gogo," said Tadashi, gesturing to the said person. Gogo took off he rhelmet and popped a bubble with her gum.

"Welcome to the nerd lab," she said, and walked away to put away her helmet. Hiro sheepishly scratched her head for getting caught.

"Hehe, well I never saw Electro Mag Suspension on a bike before,"

"Zero resistance, faster bike. But, not fast enough," said Gogo, and she threw a wheel into a bin with identical looking ones.

"Yet," she finished and walked away. Hiro nodded and turned to her right, and saw another section with some interesting things to see. While walking towards it, a man in a green shirt startled her.

"Woah woah woah! Do not move! Behind the line please!" said the man. Hiro walked backwards to it. Tadashi came up behind Hiro.

"Hey Wasabi. This is my sister, Hiro," said Tadashi.

"Hello Hiro, prepare to be amazed," said Wasabi. He grabbed an apple and threw it at her.

"Catch," and he threw the apple through his experiment. Out came the apple in thinly sliced pieces that were almost see through.

"Wow! Laser induced Plasma?" asked Hiro in wonder. She walked over to Wasabi's table.

"Wow, I can find anything in this mess," said Hiro jokingly, and she picked up a magnifying glass.

Wasabi carefully took it from Hiro's grasp and put it back.

"I have a system. A place for everything, and everything in its place," said Wasabi. Then Gogo ran to his table and took a…whatever it was. "Need this," she said and sped away. Wasbai ran after her saying something about having rules and whatnot. Then, a tall girl with glasses and long hair came in rolling a ball of some sort.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" she said and rolled the ball past the siblings. Hiro walked to her.

"Tadashi!" she said happily, "Oh my gosh, you must Hiro!" and she walked towards her.

"I heard so much about you!" she said rather loudly. Hiro gave a nervous smile. The girl grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and kissed both her cheeks. Hiro's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Perfect timing too!" she said, and took Hiro to her ball of whatever.

"That's a whole lot of Tungsten Carbite** (?)**," commented Hiro.

"400 pounds of it!" exclaimed the woman. "Come here come here come here!"

She dragged Hiro to her chemistry station and started adding ingredients to her…whatever it was. Once done, she put it in a spray can and showed Hiro. She sprayed the stuff onto the ball, until it turned a bright pink and pulled a lever at her side so it would stick.  
>"Ta-da! It's pretty great huh?" she said.<p>

"It's so…pink," said Hiro trying to sound optimistic. The woman smiled.

"Here's the best part!" she said and touched the ball. It exploded into a puff of pink smoke.

"Woah!" said Hiro with a smile on her woman turned around and was covered in the pink dust.

"I know right! Chemical metal and Brettlemint!" said the woman as she dusted off the pink dust.

Tadashi came beside Hiro.

"Not bad, Honey Lemon," he said, impressed at her experiment.

"Honey Lemon? Gogo? Wasabi?" said Hiro in a confused tone. Wasabi was passing by.

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time people! ONE TIME!" he said and went out the door angrily.

"Well, Fred's the one who makes up the names," said Tadashi to Hiro.

"Uh, who's Fred?" asked Hiro.

"This guy!" said a voice behind her. Hiro let out a small scream and backed into Tadashi. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Don't be alarmed! It's just a suit! See?" said Fred as he lifted the head off the mascot. **(I'm not gonna try and explain what the creature is) **"It's not my real face and body. The names Fred," The said man said, and took out his his hand for Hiro to shake. She did but was still a bit skeptical.

"I am a school mascot by day, but by night" he said, and did some cool moves, "I am also a school mascot," he finished. Hiro giggled.

"So what's your majour?"

"No no no, I'm not a student, but I AM a majour science enthusiast." He said while taking a seat. "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can make me turn into a fire breathing lizard at will," he said while holding up a comic of what he ment. Honey came over and so did Wasabi and Gogo.

"But she says that's 'not science'" said Fred while using quotation marks.

"I-It really isn't" insisted Honey Lemon a tad nervously.

"Oh, and I suppose the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for is 'not science' either, is it?"

"Nope,"

"Well then, what about 'Invisible Sandwich'? Imagine eating a sandwich, but everyone just thinks you're crazy," said Fred and did the intimidation of it. Tadashi called Hiro over to his office and she followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go! New chapter with a cliffy! Well, I have to go clean the litter box now and study for history. Do any of you guys happen to be Canadian and by any chance know the 6 reasons for Confederation, by any chance? We got a unit test on that and how Canada came to be an independent country, but still under British rule. Bye for now!**

***Brofist***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I guess this is your author here. I'm gonna be honest, and say the only excuse for my absents is school and lazieness. Every time I check or think about this story, I think 'How on Earth will I get through this?' I'm just a 13 year old kid for the love of all Gods! So, I decided to just...I need help you guys. I need you guys' help. Please, give me as MANY ideas as you can to help me with this story. I just can't do it without you. And I'm also going somewhere for March Break, so if I do start updating by then and I leave for March Break, then that's my excuse.**

**I just ****_need _****help. **


End file.
